Barack Obama
Barack Obama is a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos. He used to use a skin representing his real-life counterpart, but changed it to a noob skin. Appearance As a character, Obama is like his real self in "If Barack Obama Played Minecraft", and a noob in newer videos. As the president, he looks just as his real life self, just pixelated. He has smooth dark brown skin, black hair, and a fancy black suit with a gray tie. A figure resembling him also appears in If Poop Ore Was Added to Minecraft. As a noob, he looks like Steve, but with crazy, brown and dirty hair, and a derped face with his mouth wide open, drool streaming out. He has two upper teeth and a red tongue flailing around in his mouth. His eyes are just black dots. Personality As a noob, Barack Obama is weird and nooby individual. Being incredibly incompetent and stupid, he makes ugly houses and is overall very bad at the game. As a president, he is shown to be a peaceful and intelligent individual, making weapons illegal. He is also a little strange, telling people how he made a cake. He really likes dirt. Appearances Noob vs Bully Barack Obama makes his main appearance in this video. When the bully spawns in a city, he spots Obama and tries to kill him. Barack Obama looks at the bully, and greets him in a strange and friendly way. Barack says that he is new to minecraft and that is the bully will be his friend. The bully doesn't respond, and in result Obama asks why and asks why he has to be such a creeper. Barack Obama then says that he is going to go to his house and runs off. The bully then tells the noob to give him lunch money. Barack Obama says that he will have to catch him first. The bully puts full diamond armor on and gets a diamond sword. Barack Obama gets a fishing rod. The bully then laughs at the sight of a fishing rod weapon. Barack Obama swings his fishing rod, and the string flies far away and grabs Pink Sheep. The bully then grabs the noob's fishing rod, and laughs. But, since pink sheep his still stuck to the string, the bully pulls Pink Sheep to him. Pink Sheep looks at the bully, and says that his body resembles a series of toothpicks. Pink Sheep then kills the bully and walks away. The noob then says that the fight was to easy and runs away. The bully respawns in a swamp, and decides to take revenge. The bully decides to make a trap to kill the noob. He gets a bed, places it down, and puts a sign next to it that says "Sleeping is good for your health." That night, Barack Obama goes to the bed and sleeps. The next day, the noob wanders off, and the bully puts lava around the bed. He then kills the noob, and Barack Obama spawns near his bed which is covered in lava. This results in him falling in the lava, dying, respawning, falling in the lava, and so on. Notch then comes, and the bully thinks that Notch wants to see the noob die. But, instead, Notch panics. Notch asks if Mr. President (Barack Obama) is okay. The bully thinks that the noob is the president of losers, but Notch says it is the president of America. The bully then realizes what Notch meant and asks if the noob is Barack Obama. Notch says the the bully is a idiot and tells the bully to look at the noob's name tag, which is Barack Obama. Barack Obama then quits forever, and Notch stares at the bully blankly. Notch says darkly that Obama was going to make Minecraft the official game of America. The is a small pause, and the bully is banned, followed by a sentence that says that he is banned from America too, ending the video. If You Couldn't Stack Items in Minecraft Barack makes a big appearance in this video. We first see him walking through a cave, when he stumbles upon a chest. Curious as of what's inside, he opens the chest to see a deadbush and a diamond, the "two best items in Minecraft". However, he only has one free inventory slot. As he wonders what to do, BaconCrafter walks up to him and offers help by holding the diamond. Barack accepts and gives Bacon the diamond, not realizing that he wants to steal the diamond. As BaconCrafter tells him the news, Barack asks him to hold another block. when Bacon refuses, he pleads some more, saying that it is an anvil block. After Bacon refuses again, an anvil falls on his head, killing him. This causes Barack to laugh maniacally. If Minecraft was FREE to Play Barack makes a tiny appearance in this video. He appears in the basketball field after Notch makes the game free to play. If There was Only ONE TREE in ALL of Minecraft Barack Obama appears in one scene of this video. He appears behind ExplodingTNT while he is talking to Failboat. If Voice Chat was Added to Minecraft Barack Obama makes an appearance in the intro scene. He is the one to convince Notch to add voice chat, as it would make communicating simpler. If Realistic Mode was Added to Minecraft Barack Obama makes an appearance in the intro skit. While Notch is taking a stroll, he notices Barack, mad because a diamond ore is floating in the air and he's unable to reach it. This gives Notch the idea to add the Realistic Button. After Notch makes the diamond block fall, Barack gets excited and mines in with a wooden pickaxe, much to Notch's surprise. If Famous People Played Minecraft Barack appears near Dwayne Johnson who approaches him and asks if he knows who he is. He claims he is a person, and Dwayne tells him he is Dwayne Johnson aka "The Rock". This is taken literally by Barack and starts to mine him with an iron pickaxe. The latter pleads for his life, but Barack refuses and he is burned by lava. THIS BUTTON WILL DESTROY MINECRAFT Barack Obama is unwillingly tricked into helping Roblox Guest destroy Minecraft. He is sent to distract Notch by saying he would go play Roblox. The distraction works, and Notch goes up to the announcement stage and endorses Roblox and says they are both great games and he respects it. This news segment is seen by the guest and he changes his mind and spares Minecraft. However, the button is found by Barack and presses it, thinking it is an apple, causing the game to be destroyed via Failboat's singing. If Your Inventory Only Had 3 Slots Barack Obama appears in the first section, holding a deadbush when Bacon Crafter comes up to him and says they only can only have three items and mocks him for having a deadbush. He asks rudely if he had a dirt block and Barack Obama shows the dirt block and looks down sadly. BaconCrafter then laughs at him for being a noob and predicts his last item is a wooden hoe. However Barack Obama looks up and shades go to his eyes as he says "Sharpness LVL 18928 Diamond Sword"���� and shows the viewers the 23667 DMG sword and kills BaconCrafter. If Minecraft Had Good Graphics Barack Obama makes a tiny appearance when Notch is saying "one texture change a day" and says "even mobs and people!" at which Barack Obama appears and says "hi mom" If You Could Breathe Underwater When Notch is talking about how everyone could almost forever stay underwater, he says "except..." and shows Barack Obama with a sign saying "AFK" then Notch proceeds to drown him and places bedrock all around him so he couldnt escape. If Famous YouTubers Played Minecraft At the start of the video ExplodingTNT is walking and he sees Barack Obama watching a video. He greets him as Noob and asks him what is he doing, and Barack Obama replies he is watching Jake Paul. ExplodingTNT is shocked that Jake Paul is his favourite YouTuber and Barack Obama asks whether ExplodingTNT didnt like him. ExplodingTNT is hesitant and says "I wouldn't say I love him..." and Barack Obama kills him (plus the Roblox dying sound) and shouts "DAB ON THE HATERS, JAKE PAULERS FOR LIFE" and then runs away. Afterwards he is shown in his Dirt House at night seeing pics of Jake Paul when someone knocks the door, turing out to be Jake Paul. Barack Obama confesses as his biggest fan but "Jake Paul" turns out to be Herobrine and kills him. Barack Obama is sad that it wasn't Jake Paul who came when another Jake Paul appears and turns out it was Florida Man. Barack Obama then breaks the fourth wall, saying "THIS MAKES NO SENSE, THIS VID IS ABOUT YOUTUBERS" and Florida Man shows him his YouTube channel before killing Barack Obama with lightning (Roblox death sound again). Category:Characters Category:Pros Category:Noobs Category:Humans Category:Real-World Characters Category:Males